Puzzled
by Meanderfall
Summary: "But why was it her? Out of all the girls he had met and had grown respect for why did he fall in love with her?" ArtemisXJuliet. One-shot drabble, for now.


**Yes, I already know that most of you reading this hate this couple with a passion. No need to tell me. And if you really dislike this couple, why are you reading this? Wouldn't it be a perfect waste of your time to read something you hate when you could read about something you enjoy? *Shrugs* Just something I always wondered about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Artemis Fowl was puzzled. He found it to be a rather an interesting experience, though it was mostly annoying. Especially when it came to the reason that he _was_ puzzled.

He couldn't understand it. Faster heartbeat, sweaty palms, weak knees; all those were symptoms of fear or anticipation. Yet his genius mind supplied him with a much different answer: love.

It was preposterous! Impossible! He, Artemis Fowl, greatest criminal mastermind in all of history, was in love! With the most unexpected person, he might add. That in itself was probably the biggest issue.

Though he loathed admitting it, he was as human as the next person was and felt emotions too. Wasn't his passage through puberty enough to prove that? And if he could grow to respect others and show some care and concern towards them, it was only logical that he should somehow fall in love as well, no matter how much he found it pointless and completely unnecessary. But why was it her? Out of all the girls he had met and had grown respect for why did he fall in love with her?

It would not have surprised him or confused him as much if it was Holly. She had helped him grow as a person and understand it was all right to depend on others from time to time. That being said, he also dreaded a relationship like that with her. The thought of all the punches he would receive and arguments they would get in to made him wince.

And Minerva. She was the only one he that would admit to being almost on par with him, intellect-wise. They could actually discuss about ideas and projects with each other, without getting a blank stare. However, that would probably turn out to be an issue as well. Geniuses are known to be competitive. The inventions and discoveries they would make to one up the other, and all the arguments… He shook his head slowly. Knowing them, they might actually end up causing a third world war.

He frowned to himself. Though most of those girls would obviously lead to intense arguments, at least he was close to them in some way. So why could he not get that playful grin and emerald eyes that twinkled with laughter out of his mind?

He rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache from all of this. With a sigh, he closed his laptop. It was no use. He could not work like this. _This is precisely why love is the death of all genius…_ he thought bitterly.

Leaning back in is chair, he threw his memory back, trying to recall when and why this infatuation started.

When she first came to the manor, he didn't actually give much thought about her. She was a commodity; she took care of his mother and did some jobs around the manor. She was little more than a maid. Except that she could take out a half a dozen men with guns in less then three minutes, empty-handed.

Being Butler's sister, she was trained in most martial arts, which made her more valuable than any other maid they could get.

Being Butler's sister also made her fearless and quite indifferent to murderous glares and hints, subtle or otherwise, to leave.

It was probably the many and annoying chats she had with him in is study that made him warm up to her. To the point that he didn't care she called him Arty.

Back then, he thought that he didn't mind because he considered her a sister of sorts. Now, though, he wasn't sure. Perhaps by that time a crush had already formed, just that he had not been aware of it.

During that time, he hadn't particularly minded talking with her. She was fun-loving and witty, in way. He really did like those talks, or rather their exchanges of comebacks. It helped him relax, strangely enough.

And now, more recently, he had begun to really enjoy those chats. He had also begun to notice things he didn't before. Like, the way her eyes twinkled with mischief. Her playful smirks. How her hair glistened in the sun, and would turn a warm gold. How her eyes became deep and solemn whenever she was serious, or deep in thought. It quite frankly drove him mad.

A knock on the door broke his reverie. He turned towards it called out to come in. Juliette poked her head into his study.

"Hey, Arty! The twins are planning a huge water-gun fight, and we thought you might have wanted a break from working. Do you wanna play?"

Ah. So maybe that was why.

Smiling, he said "Of course. I hope you are prepared to lose."

"Ha! In your dreams!" She replied, grinning. She closed the door, and went to tell the twins the good news.

He shook his head, smiling this time. He would probably never completely understand how he fell in love, or why he did, but, suddenly, it made a bit more sense.


End file.
